Knuxouge
by Cartoon-Movie-Game-Comic-Fan
Summary: When Knuckles is found sick on his island, Rouge takes him in and things get really heated the day he's better. Requested by Foxboy614. Warning: Lemon.


**_This will be a Knuxouge story. This was requested by my good friend, Foxboy614. I hope you all enjoy the Story. There will be a lemon in this one like the last two requests from him. :D_**

Knuckles was sitting on his alter on Angel Island, trying to watch the Master Emerald, but he felt very sick to his stomach, queasy as ever, his eyes were slightly red and he coughed heavily. He tries to ignore the fever, but it's too impossible for him.

Suddenly, Rouge came out of the sky. "Hey there, Knuckles."

"Hi...*COUGH!*...Rouge." He said with a hard cough, his throat sore as well from all the coughing.

"Knuckles...? Are you alright?" Rouge asked, going over.

"No...I feel like shit." Knuckles said, fighting back a cough. Rouge saw his pale sick face.

"You don't look too good." She said, feeling sorry for him. "You need to come to my place. I'll take care of you there." She gently picked Knuckles up and flew from his island and down to Station Square and finally, to her house where she put him on the living room couch and put a fan beside it to keep him cool. "There you go, Knuckles." She cooed.

"Thanks, Rouge...you're the best." The sick echidna said with a soft smile. She kissed his cheek, and Knuckles blushed slightly, the feeling of that kiss felt so nice to him.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Rouge smiled. "You get some rest. I'll fix you up some of your favorite vegetable soup."

He smiled warmly. "Okay." He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. She kissed his nose sweetly and went for the kitchen to make Knuckles' soup. 10 minutes later, she came back and gently nudged him. "Wake up, honey. Your soup's ready."

Knuckles sickly yawns and sits up a tiny bit. "Thanks, Rouge." He reaches to take it but she pulls back. "What?"

"I wanna feed it to you, Knuckles." Rouge said happily, sitting beside him and scooping up a spoonful of the warm soup. She held it to his mouth. Blushing, Knuckles opened his mouth and allowed Rouge to feed him the soup. And to him, he felt really happy to be fed by Rouge as he loved her, but Rouge never knew that. He had been hiding his feelings for Rouge for a long, long time.

And Rouge also had feelings for Knuckles, and just like Knuckles, she too had been hiding those feelings for Knuckles.

Soon, all the soup was finished and he smiled. "Thank you, Rouge."

"You're welcome, Knuckles." Rouge smiled. Rouge then puts the bowl back in the kitchen and comes back with medicine. She pours a bit into a spoon. "Open up, Knuckles."

He does so and cringes hard at the horrible taste of the medicine, nearly throwing up, but he fought it off and swallowed. It had to be done if he was going to get better. "You should get some sleep now, Knuckles. It's already close to 10 PM." Rouge said, covering him up.

"I agree..." He yawned heavily before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. "Goodnight, Rouge..."

She rubs his head. "Goodnight, Knuckles." She then went upstairs to go to sleep herself and got into bed, falling to sleep instantly.

The next morning, Rouge woke up and saw Knuckles awake already when she got downstairs. He was watching TV and felt so much better. "Feeling better, I see." Rouge charmed happily, and walking over.

"I feel great," Knuckles smiled as she came over. "Thanks for taking care of me, Rouge."

"You're welcome, Knuckles." Rouge smiled as she sat with him. But she decides it's time to do something really important. "Knuckles? I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Rouge?" He asked. She blushed a tiny bit.

"Well, you see...I...I have these warm feelings for you." He realizes what she means.

"Do you mean you love me, Rouge?" Knuckles asked, even though he knew the answer, but wanted to make sure. Rouge nods and waits to see what he will do or say. He cups her face gently with his strong hands. "Rouge...I love you, too." He replies, and then leans in to kiss Rouge on her lips softly. Rouge's eyes went wide in surprise, before they closed and she put her arms around Knuckles' neck, kissing back.

Then suddenly, Knuckles felt something warm and wet and soft caressing his lips. He realized it was Rouge's tongue. Shyly, he parted his lips and Rouge's tongue slid inside his mouth, making Knuckles moan like crazy. But soon, Rouge wanted to go further and lied on top of Knuckles on the couch, deepening the kiss as far as she could. But soon, the need for air was too great, and she pulled away, both panting heavily.

"My first kiss..." Rouge pants with love in her green Emerald eyes.

"Same here, Rouge." Knuckles cooed back, rubbing her bare shoulders.

"Knuckles...please take me...I want to make love with you so bad." Rouge begged.

He chuckled and flipped Rouge over, now on top of her and took off her chest plate, revealing her soft squishy tan breasts. He gropped the right one and suckled on the nipple of her left one. Rouge whimpered and squealed in delight as Knuckles did this, it felt so good. After 5 minutes, he took off Rouge's boots too, putting then aside.

Then finally, he pulls off Rouge's catsuit, leaving the bat girl fully naked. He whistled at her sexy body before kissing his way down her stomach, leaving a few licks at a few spots too. Rouge giggled as she watched him kiss his way down her stomach and finally reaching her pussy. He pulled her legs apart gently and held them down, before leaning in and giving Rouge's pussy lips a soft peck.

Rouge moaned hard and her legs twitched. Knuckles then slowly slid his tongue inside Rouge's pussy and latched his mouth over it, sucking on it and licking inside it at the same time. Rouge moaned hard and screamed with pleasure, and squirmed slightly, forcing Knuckles to hold her down.

"Knuckles! OH GOD! Yes! Make me cum, Knuckles! PLEASE!" She yelled out in pleasure. Knuckles licked harder and faster. And within minutes, Rouge reached her climax, cumming all over Knuckles' muzzle and some of the couch. Knuckles lapped it all up happily, swallowing it.

"You taste so sweet, Rouge." Knuckles smiled, licking his lips.

"Thank you, Knuckles..." She then begged him, "Fuck me, Knuckles...take my virginity away, please."

He nods happily and crawls back on top of her, positoning his red harden dick over Rouge's already soaked pussy. He slid inside gently till he touched a barrier, causing Rouge to whimper.

She holds Knuckles shoulders tightly for comfort and Knuckles, with one strong push, breaks Rouge's barrier and causing her to cry loudly in pain. Some blood squirted out of Rouge's pussy in the process. It hurt like hell, but Rouge trusted Knuckles.

Soon, the pain had left her and it was now replaced with pleasure. Knuckles then wrapped his arms tightly around Rouge's back and began to thrust in and out of her gently. He also starts to kiss and suckle on Rouge's neck all over, making the pleasure even more amazing for Rouge.

Knuckles felt his climax slowly coming, and so, with all his strenght, he thrusted harder and faster, making them bounce slightly on the couch. Rouge wrapped her legs around Knuckles lower back, pulling him inside her even harder with each thrust.

Finally, they both reached the peak and came, and hard, too!

"KNUCKLES!"

"ROUGE!"

Their juices both mixed up inside of Rouge's pussy and some of it leaked out and onto the couch. Knuckles and Rouge shared one last 10 second kiss before Knuckles pulled out, lying beside Rouge who got on top of him and snuggled his chest.

"That was amazing, Knuckles..." Rouge panted hard, exhausted.

"Yeah...Love you, Rouge."

"I love you too, Knuckles," She said back, giving his belly button a brief kiss and making him chuckle. But then smirked. "There's still one hole you haven't fucked yet, Knuckie."

Knuckles knew right away, she wanted her butt filled with cum, too. He smirked back. "In that case, bend over on your knees and hands, batgirl." She smiled and did so, sticking her tan ass up in the air for Knuckles and wiggling it sexily, as if to say "come and get it, Knuckie".

Knuckles got behind her and leaned in, cupping her butt and giving it a lot of kisses across the skin and even licking her crack and kissing her tail. Rouge moaned happily as Knuckled licked her butt crack over and over. He even nibbled playfully on the cheeks, gently tugging at the cheeks with his teeth and letting them jiggle when they snapped back into place. Rouge giggled.

Finally, Knuckles licked inside her anus for 5 whole minutes to lube her up and Rouge moaned hard. Finally, he stops and positions behind her,

"Ready for me, Rouge?" He smiled.

"You bed, pound my ass like crazy!" Rouge smiled proudly. Knuckles smirked and gently slid in. Rouge winced in pain as her asshole was stretched, but soon it felt great and Knuckles was inside her butt. She moaned as Knuckles pulled back till only the tip was inside and then he thrust back in and kept going for the next 5 minutes.

"I'm gonna cum, Rouge!"

"Do it, Knuckles! Cum inside my ass!" She begged. With one last hard thrust, he came inside Rouge's ass hard and screamed. He soon pulled out, both panting heavily.

"Now that was really hot," Rouge cooed.

"Yeah," Knuckles agreed. The two then lied down to make out for the next 30 minutes.

The two then go to the shower and clean up. Then Knuckles prepares to head home to his island.

"Bye, Rouge. I'll see you later." Knuckles waved.

"Bye, Knuckles." Rouge waved back. Knuckles then flew off to Angel Island and Rouge shut the door, going to lie down on her couch and relax for the rest of the day. This was the best day Rouge would never forget. Never.

 ** _THE END! :D I hope you all enjoyed it. And I wanna thank Foxboy614 for requesting this! See ya!_**


End file.
